1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the packaging of photodetectors for use in fiber optic systems. More particularly, this invention pertains to a miniaturized housing for a photodetector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photodetectors are essential elements of most current optical systems. Such devices convert optical energy to electrical signals that are then processed to provide system outputs and/or employed to generate control signals.
The more-or-less universal presence of such devices in optical and electro-optical systems, coupled with their significant functional roles, makes it imperative that photodetectors be reliably and securely integrated into those systems and compatible with processes for efficient manufacture of such systems. Presently, fiber optic photodetectors are packaged in one of two forms: pigtailed and unpigtailed (usually electrically leaded). Pigtailed photodiodes are generally relatively bulky while non-pigtailed photodetectors require external connection to the optical fiber. This can be costly and may subject the connection to environmentally-induced stability problems. In addition, such devices require at least two pin terminals. This makes such connectors generally unsuitable for use in applications requiring repeated insertion and extraction due to the fragile nature of the electrical leads.
The present invention addresses the preceding shortcomings of the prior art by providing modular apparatus for packaging and interfacing a planar photodetector having opposed planar surfaces with a terminal end of an optical fiber fixed within an elongated ferrule. Such apparatus includes an elongated pin of conductive composition. The first planar surface of the photodiode is fixed to one end of the pin.
A generally-cylindrical, substantially-hollow housing of conductive composition includes opposed first and second end portions. A terminal portion of the pin extends within the first end portion of the housing. The elongated ferrule extends within the second end portion of the housing. The longitudinal axis of the ferrule and the second elongated pin are aligned with the longitudinal axis of the housing whereby a terminal end of the fiber is aligned with a terminal end of the pin within the housing. The fiber extends axially exteriorly of the housing.
The second planar surface of the photodetector is in electrical connection with the housing.
The foregoing features and advantages of the invention will become further apparent from the detailed description that follows. Such description is accompanied by a set of drawing figures in which numerals, corresponding to numerals of the written description, point to the various features of the invention. Like numerals point to like features of the invention throughout both the written description and the drawing figures.